deliswashingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eloise Tate Cumberland
Birmingham, Alabama, U.S. |Education = |Alma = University of Alabama (B.A.) Harvard Law School (J.D.) |Party = Republican |Spouse = Jesse Cumberland (m. 2002) |Children = 2 |Parents = Andrew Tate Katherine Tate |Relatives = }}Eloise Marie Tate Cumberland (née Tate; born October 13, 1972) is an American politician and lawyer serving as a member of the U.S. House of Representatives, representing Alabama's 6th district, since 2017. A Republican, she is the daughter of Sen. Katherine Tate. Tate Cumberland was born in Birmingham, Alabama and raised in nearby Mountain Brook, Alabama. After graduating from Mountain Brook High School in 1991, Tate Cumberland moved to Tuscaloosa, Alabama to attend the University of Alabama, graduating with a degree in political science in 1995. Afterwards, she moved to Cambridge, Massachusetts to attend Harvard Law School at Harvard University, graduating with her law degree in 1998. She subsequently returned to Alabama and began working as an attorney in Birmingham. Tate Cumberland left her law career in 2017, in order to begin her political career. Tate Cumberland began her political career in 2015, announcing her campaign for Alabama's 6th district in the House of Representatives. She went on to win the Republican nomination, and later easily won the general election, receiving a landslide 81.2% of the vote. She was sworn into the House of Representatives on January 3, 2017. Early life and family Tate Cumberland was born on October 13, 1972 in Birmingham, Alabama to parents Andrew (born 1943) and Katherine Tate (née Winningham; born 1945). At the time of her birth, her father worked as an attorney and business executive, while her mother was a pediatric nurse. Tate Cumberland is of English ancestry, and was raised a Southern Baptist. She grew up in the affluent Mountain Brook, Alabama suburb of Birmingham. Tate Cumberland used the nickname "Ellie" throughout much of her life; she did not begin going by her birth name until beginning her law career. Tate Cumberland is the eldest of five daughters; her younger sisters include Raquel, born , Courtney, born , Kimberley, born , and Annalynn, born . Education and law career Tate Cumberland attended public schooling growing up. She began her education in 1978, and later began high school at Mountain Brook High School in 1987. While in high school, Tate Cumberland was a varsity cheerleader, honors student, and the head of the school's yearbook committee. She graduated from high school in 1991, and later moved to Tuscaloosa, Alabama to attend the University of Alabama. In 1992, Tate Cumberland placed as the second runner-up at the Miss Alabama USA pageant. While at the University of Alabama, Tate Cumberland joined the Phi Mu (ΦΜ) sorority and later graduated with a degree in political science in 1995. After graduating with her bachelor's degree, Tate Cumberland moved to Cambridge, Massachusetts to attend Harvard Law School at Harvard University, graduating with her law degree in 1998. After graduating, she returned to Alabama and began working as a lawyer at her father's law firm. She left her law career in 2017, in order to begin a political career. Political career U.S. House of Representatives Political positions Main article: Political positions of Eloise Tate Cumberland. Personal life Tate Cumberland began dating attorney Jesse Cumberland in 1997, having met as law students at Harvard Law School. After graduating in 1998, Cumberland moved from his native South Carolina to Alabama to be with Tate Cumberland. They became engaged in 2000, and later married in 2002. They have two children together: Brett, born , and Lina, born . Tate Cumberland is a practicing Southern Baptist. The family owns a five-bedroom home in Mountain Brook, Alabama, and a four-bedroom house in Bethesda, Maryland. Category:1972 births Category:21st-century American politicians Category:Alabama Republicans Category:American people of English descent Category:American Southern Baptists Category:American women lawyers Category:Female members of the United States House of Representatives Category:Harvard Law School alumni Category:Living people Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Alabama Category:People from Birmingham, Alabama Category:People from Mountain Brook, Alabama Category:Republican Party members of the United States House of Representatives Category:University of Alabama alumni